


First Date First Base

by the-bi-writer (ineedapenname)



Series: Finn/Rey One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, it doesn't go well, jessika and poe give relationship advice, nothing but fun and fluff here, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname/pseuds/the-bi-writer
Summary: When you start a relationship by running for your lives, stealing a ship, and destroying a planet,how do you go on a normal first date?(Finn and Rey have no idea.)





	

Storm troopers don’t really _do_ romance.

Stormtrooper relationships go like this: when two or more people get along particularly well, they request the same schedule, and spend more time together. Sometimes there’s sex involved.

Or so Finn assumes. He’s never actually wanted to spend all his time with one person, or wanted to kiss anyone, until he met Rey.

So when he wakes up in the medbay with her by his side, and they spend all their free time together after that, he just sort of assumes that they are a thing. They are together, after all, in the literal sense, and what more could he want?

Well, kissing actually. He would really, really like to kiss Rey. But he knows that she’s reticent with affection, so he lets her take the lead. He assumes she’ll initiate more when she’s ready, and until then he’s happy just to be by her side. 

Rey, though.  

Having been raised in a dog-eat-dog world, with very few allies and even fewer friends, Rey has no idea where to begin.

“I think I like Finn,” she confesses late one night to Jessika Pava. “I mean, I think I _like_ like him.”

Jessika giggles, but stops when she sees the pleading look on Rey's face.

“What do I _do_?”

“Well, you could ask him out,” Jessika says, reasonably.

“I tried.” Rey frowns. “He said yes, and then asked me where I wanted to go. I panicked and said the garden.”

Jessika laughs and Rey groans, face in hands.

“I have to admit, even pulling weeds is fun when I’m with him, but it wasn’t really what I had in mind.”

“Okay that’s grossly adorable,” Jessika says with a smirk, “but I feel you. You’re looking for something more romantic, yeah?”

Rey nods.

“What about dinner and a holovid? Classic first date.”

Rey chews her lip. “I only know how to make root stew and rehydrated rations. I don’t think that will exactly win him over." 

Jessika brightens at once. “That’s why you have me," she says confidently. "I’ll teach you to cook dinner for two, and BB-8 can pick out a holovid for you to watch. It will be foolproof.”

It isn't.

Finn loves the food, and is happy to stay for the holovid. They sit close enough that their knees brush, and for a minute Rey forgets to breathe. 

He doesn’t take it any farther though. They talk all through the movie, about nothing and everything, and Rey has never been so frustrated and so content at the same time.

When the holovid ends, Finn thanks her for the dinner, helps her clean up, and hugs her tight before he leaves.

And then he’s gone, with a soft “goodnight” and a shy grin.

Rey wants to scream.

 *

She asks Poe for help next.

“Have you tried flowers?” Poe suggests. “Back on Yavin, people ask each other out with orchids all the time.”

Rey doesn't know what an orchid is, but she spends the afternoon gathering a wildflower bouquet.

She offers it to Finn with a winning smile, and he grins right back, unguarded and real.

He leans in to rub a bit of dirt from her cheek.  Then he’s looking at her fondly, his face is close enough to kiss...when suddenly he starts yelping in pain.

Finn drops the flowers and swears as he cradles his now-bleeding hand. As she rushes him to the medbay, Rey realizes, in horror, that she probably shouldn't have asked him out with flowers that _bite._

Poe and Jessika laugh for days.

* 

One day while Finn’s off at physical therapy, Rey gets desperate. She spills her dilemma to the off-duty pilots over a game of Sabacc.

“Just show up to his bunk in nothing but a jedi robe,” Snap suggests with a wink. “That oughta do the trick.”

Rey glares daggers.

“I just...I just want to _be_ with him,” she says mournfully. “Are relationships always this difficult?”

“Yes,” says Jessika and Poe, at the same time that Snap says, “No.”

Rey buries her head in her hands.

*

By sheer coincidence, Finn and Rey find themselves on an overnight mission to a neighboring planet. Their orders from the general are to assess the planet’s suitability for an auxiliary base, and report back in the morning.

They finish their assignment within hours, and find themselves truly alone for the first time.

They should head back to base, Rey knows, but the night is warm, and the breeze is perfect, and she just wants this moment to last.

“I have a blanket back at the ship,” she says tentatively. “We could see what the stars look like from here?”

“Sounds perfect,” Finn says with a brilliant smile. “I haven’t seen you nearly enough lately.”

Rey fetches the blanket and reaches for their rations, but instead finds a small wooden basket stuffed full of _real_ food. There are brightly colored berries, fresh baked bread, peanuts and walnuts, some sort of cheese...

She grabs the basket and runs out to Finn.

“Look!” she crows, triumphant. “Real food!”

The smile he flashes makes her heart soar. 

They eat in easy silence, and happiness radiates from Finn like waves. Or maybe it’s radiating off of them both, swirling around them in the unseen Force beneath the sunset sky.

When the stars come out properly, Finn spreads out the blanket and lays down on his back. He looks up at Rey expectant, adorable.   

She sits cautiously beside him, and rests one hand lightly on his chest. When he takes it in his own, she feels a spark ignite inside her, so she trails her other hand over his chest. She’s tentative, exploring. He responds in kind, running a gentle hand up and down her bare arms, making her shiver despite the warm night.

Rey is relaxed and on fire all at once. All she's wanted for _weeks_ is to touch him, and now that she is, she wants so much _more._

She’s been holding back for fear of ruining this precious thing growing between them, but it’s a perfect night, and they are under the stars, and Finn’s looking up at her with open desire.

“Fuck it,” she mutters, and leans down for a kiss.

Finn’s lips are soft on hers, and his hands tangle in her hair, and for a moment it is perfect.

Then he pulls her down to deepen the kiss and she tumbles to the soft ground beside him, laughing as she falls. He pulls them both upright and reclaims her lips within moments. And then she’s in his lap, straddling him, and his hands are warm and solid on her hips, and it is better than she ever could have imagined.

When they finally break apart they are breathless, dazed.

“You taste like peanuts,” Finn says, once he catches his breath.

She remembers their picnic lunch, and thanks the stars for whoever packed it.

“So do you,” she teases.

They descend into giggles, and Rey feels ridiculous, silly, excited, relieved.

They lay down together and she fits perfectly against his side. He traces circles on her back with lazy fingers, and everything anxious inside her finally calms.

“I’ve wanted to do that forever,” Finn says after a moment. “I'm _so_  glad you finally initiated.”

Wait.

What?

Rey pulls back and almost laughs. “ _I’ve_ been waiting to do this for so long. What do you mean you were waiting for me?”

Finn looks entirely bemused. “When you first said you wanted to be together, I went to General Organa and asked her to sync our schedules. That's what stormtroopers in relationships do, so I just thought…anyway, I know you don't usually like being touched, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…”

He takes a deep breath, exhales on a chuckle. “I thought I should let you take the lead.”

Rey shakes her head, smiling at her own ridiculousness. “So you're telling me that all this time I've been trying to ask you out, I could have been kissing you instead?”

Finn nods, his smile widening, and then they're kissing again, limbs tangled, hands exploring.

They spend the rest of the night entwined, kissing and talking and cuddling under the star-strewn sky. 

*

In the morning, back at the ship, Rey notices a scrap of paper she missed before. It's just two lines, in the general’s handwriting:

_Figure out what's going in between the two of you before you come back to base. That's an order._

Rey makes a mental note to thank the general when they get back.

It is the perfect first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Finn/Rey fluff, so leave 'em in the comments if you got 'em!


End file.
